Build Tool
The Build Tool is one of the Tools used in LEGO Worlds to modify each World. Through the use of this tool, the Player can add and remove bricks and fixtures like doors and windows individually, lay out rows or columns, and with the new Planning Tool, even build entire buildings with a few short clicks. The Build Tool is usually one of the last tools unlocked, being discovered in the third Tutorial world, Candy Construction Capers (Tutorial). While exploring the tutorial world, the Player will find an unfinished gingerbread house building with a Construction Worker standing out front carrying a Gold Brick. She will ask the Player to complete the wall of her Gingerbread house, and will give them the Build Tool to do it with. Completing the wall is all there is to completing this simple tutorial Quest, which more or less teaches the player to use the brick-by-brick building function. Accessing the Build Tool The Build Tool is accessed through the Game Wheel: Press and Hold on the PC or Press and Hold on PS4 or Press and Hold on XBox One or Press and Hold on the Nintendo Switch. Press the control stick or move the mouse down choose the yellow Build Tool Icon, and the Player's character will begin holding the Build Tool, ready to create! Accessing the Build Menu Changing brick types or selecting fixtures to place requires accessing the Build Menu. With the Build Tool in hand, press the appropriate control ( or on PC), and this will open the Build Menu, with tabs to select from: Bricks, Plates, Tiles, Slopes, Fixtures & Fittings, Planner Tool and Colors. Although the Player only starts with 6 items in each tab, capturing Troublemakers or purchasing new bricks from the Night Trader will quickly increase the variety available. Players can also use the Discovery Tool to add new fixtures, such as doors and windows, to their build menu. Uses of the Build Tool Building in the LEGO world is a complex process that rewards creativity and patience. Players can build brick by brick, selecting each block individually by size, shape and colour, rotating it, then placing it where it belongs. To place a brick, first make sure to have the correct size and shape selected from the Build Menu. Optionally, colour can also be selected now, however, the construction can always be re-painted later. With the correct brick selected, use the mouse or controller to aim the brick, then press the appropriate button to place it (" " on PC). If the brick needs to be rotated, just press the proper button ( on PC) to rotate to the correct orientation before placing. Holding the button down to place a brick will place a continuous stream of bricks along the same plane as the first. Alternatively, holding a modifier button ( on PC) will limit the bricks to only being placed along a single axis on that plane. Removing bricks is similarly easy. First, go into "Brick Removal Mode" by pressing the appropriate button (" " on PC). Highlight the brick you wish to remove, then press the same button once more. Both brick placement and brick removal can be undone by pressing the "Undo" button ( on PC). Building houses and other things in the world is often requested by other Characters to complete their Quests. A Character with a Build Quest will have a thought bubble showing the Build Tool. Approach them and they will explain what they need. A green box should appear, outlining the area that the Player can work in. While completing a build Quest, the Quest-giving Character will have a thought bubble containing the requirements of the build quest: A number beside a red brick to indicate the number of bricks already placed, as well as a house symbol to indicate the need for walls or a roof. The number beside the brick will increment as the Player places more bricks, until the minimum is reached, and that requirement is fulfilled (indicated with a green tick or checkmark). Similarly, completing walls and roofs will be tracked by a translucent house shape appearing over a translucent projection of the Quest-giver standing in the middle of their proposed building area. As the Player completes the walls and roof, those portions will turn from red to light blue, until all the requirements have been met, and the thought bubble icon is given a green tick or checkmark. Completing either one of these requirements is usually sufficient to complete the request. There may also be another icon or icons listed with a number, indicating the minimum number of those fixtures (such as windows or doors) or Objects to be used in the construction. This part is generally not optional if it appears. Completing the Quest with significantly more than the minimum number of bricks may also generate additional rewards (in the form of more studs), so don't be stingy with bricks when completing Quests! Another function of the Build Tool is the Planner Tool. This tool allows the player to quickly construct entire buildings using a series of templates for walls, windows, doors and more. With a few clicks, entire buildings can be made, from single-story dwellings, to tall skyscrapers. Then, once they've been built, they can still be modified using any of the other tools. Notes * The Planner Tool was added in Title Update 3 * Two secret Codes were added, supposedly to give access all Bricks and Fixtures, but these codes do not appear to be functional. Build_Tool_Dialog_1.jpg Build_Tool_Dialog_2.jpg Build_Tool_Dialog_3.jpg Build_Tool_Dialog_4.jpg Build_Tool_Dialog_5.jpg Category:Tools